She's not a little girl anymore
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: Jocie has really blossomed over the last 6 years. Joe wants to ask her to the dance. but thats not all he wants. Rated M for language, and lemons. I don't own the Time warp trio.
1. Will you go with me?

She's not a little girl anymore.

Joe:16

Fred:17(By a month)  
Sam:16

Jocie:16

Anna: About 14 (I always imagianed her to be 2 years younger that Joe)

Isabella:10

Melisa:19

I feel really strange. About this girl, Jocie. I've known her since we were 10. She wasn't a little girl anymore. The only person that thought of her as a little girl was her dad,Carlos (Not the the "_I have to make a stupid joke every time my class goes on a feild trip_" Carlos). Yet he has another daughternamed Isabella thats 6 years younger than Jocie named Isabella. But this story not about girls. It's about women.

The guys and I were walking to school one day while having a weird conversation. "So Joe, who are you taking to the school dance?" Asked Fred. Fred was one of the most popular guy on the school baseball team. "Uh...well I...uh-" "Oh don't tell me you didn't ask Jocie yet." He interupped. "Come on, what was I suppose to do, back me up Sam!" I debated. Sam was valent victorian for two years. Now he is one of those people who are popular but doesn't know how popular he really is. "Well i have seen the way you've looked at her... um well you know." He tried to say. "Her what, I-i've never looked at her in a certen way. I have no clue what your talking about."

"You were looking at her ass dude" Said Fred. "Come on, you know you want to tap that-" "Hi guys!" It was Jocie. She looked amazing as always. "Uh uh h-hi Jocie." I stuttered. "Well we'ed love to stay and chat, but we'll be late. Come on Sam." Urged Fred as they ran ahead of us. It was just me and her. "So Joe do you plan on asking a certen girl to the dance?" She asked. "Um well I don't really plan on asking anyone." i answered. "Oh okay. Well bye I guess." She looked dissopointed. "Jocie wait! JOCIE!!" I yelled but it was too late.

For the rest of the day i couldn't stop thinking about her. But most of all...her body. She was pretty when were 10. But now, she was Beutiful, stunning, and most importantanly, _sexy as hell_. I imangianed her body. Her pretty face, those luciuos lips, those big brown eyes, to that great smile, her long brown wavy hair. Going lower to her noticible bust. She had about C size breasts. Then, her perfectly rounded ass. The guys were right, I was staring at it. Who hasn't? Like i said, too _sexy_.

I stoped by at her parents resterant to talk to her. She's been working there since her family bought it. I found her at a table taking someone's order. I couldn't understand what she was saying cause she was speaking spanish._ "Jocylen, vamos acie porvar!(Come here please!)" _Her mother called. "_Si_ Mama! Oh, hello Joe. What are you doing here?" She asked. The uniform she was in made her look nice. Her hair was in a ponytail, tied in a red bow. The apron she was wearing hugged her hips ever so tightly. "Jocie, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Joe?" She asked. "Jocie, I've liked you for a long time and I would like to know, would you go to the dance with me?" I asked. her faced lit up like a light bulb. "Oh, Yes! I would love to go to the dance with you!" She said while hugging me. Then we heard alot of people clapping for us. Even her parents!_ "Felicidadeas Jose!(Congraultions Joe!)" _Her dad said. "We are very happy for the both of you!" Said Jocie's older sister Melisa. "Mama Papi, is not a wedding proposal." Jocie said. "We know, we were just practicing for the real thing!" Said Isabella. We all laughed.

Jocie's parents allowed us to go get a slice of pitza. I got to walk her home too. "So, i'll pick you up at 7:30?" I asked. _"Si." _She said in approval. When we arrived at her house we talked a little. "I had a great time with you Joe, i always have." She said. Then things got intense. I came closer to her, as she came closer to me. Her soft lips met mine in so much pasion. We kissed for about a minute. "Wow!" We both said. "So I'll see you tomorow Jocie." I said._ "Asta monyono!(See you tomarrow!)"_

"Joe, you look so happy. Why?" Asked my Mom. She was cooking tacos for dinner. "I finnaly did it Mom." I told her. "Do what?" She asked. "Get a real !"Said Anna. "Shutup Annie!!" I said immatating her voice from when she was 8. "It's Anna! And your not the boss of me." She said while putting her headphones into her ears. "I asked Jocie to the dance, and she said yes!" I said proudly. "Hold it! Jocie said yes to you? Of all people. Maybe Fred or even Sam. But you-" "All right young lady, thats enough!"Mom yelled.

I went to bed last night and had a weird dream. Dream mode:_ She was naked, her legs between mine. I was humping somthing. It was her! "Joe!!F-Faster!!"She begged. "Jocie I'm gonna cumm!!" "JOE!!!" "JOCIE!!!"._ Dream mode over: "Whoa!What a dream!" I said. I looked down to see that my underwear was sticky and wet. "What?" I was really weired out by this. "Do I... _want_ her?"


	2. So this is love!

She's not a little girl any more

Freida:17

Sammie:16

It was the night of the dance. The guys and I were in a limo picking up our dates. Fred's date was Freida. She was pretty much a girl version of Fred. She had curly blonde hair, light skin, loved sports and pitza, and wasn't a bright person. Sam was going with Sammie. She was a girl version of Sam. She wore glasses and had spiky black hair. They both knew about the girls and the book.

"Jocie has been talking about this fo-ever!" Sammie exlaimed as we pulled outside Jocie's building. "Well here goes nothing." I said. "Wait you have a little smug."Said Frieda while liking her finger and rubbing my cheek. "Hey what the hell are you-!?" "And fix you hair too!" she intteruped. "No do_ not _touch the hair!" I commaned. "Okay okay,..._damn_." She said. I got out of the car and rang the doorbell .

"Who is it?" Said a woman with a heavy Mexican accent. "It's me Joe. I'm here to pick up Jocie for the dance.". With that said the door swung open. "Why hello Joe, Jocie will be right down. Jocie, _vamas acie_. Someone special is here see you!"She yelled. "Coming Mama!" She said. She came down the the stairs. She was beutiful! She was wearing a green dress that had a split in it that revealed her left leg. It had a white ribbon that tied up into a bow on her back. Her hair was tied into a loose bun. She was wearing ruby red lipstick and black high heels.

"Wow Jocie, you look so gurgeous, as always." I said. She blushed and hugged me. After taking a few pics we got back to the limo. "Hey girl!" Said Freida. "_Damn_ Jocie you look good!!." Exlaimed Sammie. "Thanks, is my sister's old _Quincenyera_ dress." She said. "Well what the heck are we waiting for?_ PAR-TAY_!!!" Yelled Fred. "YEAH!!!"Everybody exlainmed as we drove off.

When we arrived, the place was packed. "So ladies, what should we do first? Dance, drink punch, give the corsage." Said Fred while all tree of us pulled out the corsages. "OH MY GOD!" The girls said simultaniusliy. "Oh Joe, it's so _beutifu_l, a spanish rose! Thank you!" She said. Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Well it's not as gorgeuos as _you_ Jocie." I said meekly. "Uh care to dance?" Asked Sam. "Gladly." Said Sammie.  
We went to the dance floor after that. Jocie was such a great dancer! I was hipnotized by the way her hips were swaying to the music. then the D.J. plyed the Cha-cha slide. Non of us really knew how to "cha-cha". so Jocie showed us how. When the song said "hands on your knees" the girls did so while giggling. We finnaly got to the part when we slow danced.

I wrapped my arms around her hips, as she put her arms around my neck. "Joe, I'm am having such a great time with you." She wispered. "Jocie," I started, "I love you." I said. "_Si es amor_.(This is love). I love you so much." She said. We held each other and kissed. Sparks flew. The song ended and we all clapped. "Wow, Joe that kiss was so," She started, "Romantic!" She said. "Oh no! It is almost time to go home." She said. "Come on lets go home. I said.

Jocie and I were the last to get out the limo. "Bye Senior. Limo driver!" Said Jocie. "Would you like to come in?" Asked Jocie. "Are you sure, won't your parents be home?""No, they are at a convention for Mexican resterant owners. And Isabella is at a freinds house for the night."She said as she unlocked the door. "I am going to change in my room, you can change in the bathroom." She stated. She ran up stairs into her room.

After I got changed, I went upsatairs to Jocie's room. I was wearing a bath rob that i found in the bathroom. But when I came into her room she was naked. Well, not really, she was in her bra and panties. She was singing a song in spanish, which is probitly why she didn't hear Joe come in. "_A nana nita, na nana nita, ay nana nita, ay_-AHHH!!! Joe, what the hell are you doing in here?!!" She yelled.

"Jocie, I-I so sorry! I just wanted to know if there where any old clothes for me to wear!" I tried to explain. "There are clothes in the attic. Now please just go!"She pleaded. I ran into the attic. "I'm such an idiot!" I said. I felt my dick getting harder just imaginig her. The way her breast bounced around in in her bra. "Uggg!" He grunted, he was so frustrated. He just wanted to touch her.

When Joe came downstairs, to see Jocie in an oversized t-shirt with a green J on it. She had a bowl of popcorn and a movie in both hands. "Oh, hey Joe. Want to watch a movie with me?" She asked. "Um accually, I want to do somting eles with you." i said. "_Que_?"


	3. So this is love! Part 2

She's not a little girl anymore

"Que? What do you want to do? she asked. I approched her, getting closer to her, grabbed her hips, and kissed her. "Mmm." She moaned. I grabbed one of her legs and put it on my waist. I slipped my tounge into her mouth. We were basicly having a tounge war. We pulled apart to get some air. "Joe, lets talk about this." She said. "Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?"I asked hoping she would say no."No,no is not that, I just want this to be special. For you, and me." She said. "Jocie, are you sure you want this?" I asked. "More than anything in the world. I want you, to have me."

We got into Jocie's and started where we left off. I started sucking and kissing on her neck. "Uhhh." She moaned. While still at her neck, I snuck my hands under her shirt till I got to her breast. Then I gave them a squeeze. "Oh Joe, Joe." She moaned. Perfect. I took off the shirt and started sucking on her nipple. "Ahh oh Joe, Yes,Yes!" She moaned. I did this to both nipples till they got harded. And I was getting harder by the minute.

i pulled of my shirt, while she pulled of my pants. We were only in our underware.I stared at her naked beuty. "You are gorgeous Jocie" I said. She pulled down my boxers to reveal my hard-on. "J-Joe. How big are you?" She asked. "About, 8 inches." I said. "I'm a virgin." She said. "I am too, so." i said. "Isn't your first time suppose to... hurt?" She wondered. "Oh Jocie, I won't let anything hurt you. And if I'm hurting you, then i'll stop, okay." I assured her. "Oh Joe." She said as she hugged me.

We went into 69 position. i stuck my dick into her mouth. Then I started eating her soft pussy. "Uhh fuck, Joe!" She moaned. I could feal her starting to suck on my shaft. "Ahh Jocie! That feals so good!" i grunted. I started to suck on her like a mad man. "Joe if you keep doing that, i'll cum for... JOE!!! UHHH!!!" She wailed. Her jucies flowed onto my face. The warmness mad me cum deep into her throuht.

We feel on top of each other. "That was amazing Joe!" She said. "You were so good too! Um Jocie, do you want to go...further?" I asked. "Yes Joe. I want to feal you inside me." She pleaded. With that said , she stradled my lap so she was facing me. I finnaly entered into her. "AHHHH!!" She wailed."It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you." I comfoted. Her eyes welled up with tears. I kissed her as I pushed in deeper. I could feal somthing warm cover my shaft. Blood. Dammit! "Jocie, your bleeding! Mabey we should stop- "No! I-I want this, I want you Joe." She said.

After a few minutes ..... "Go Joe, it no hurt anymore." She said. I grabbed her hips and bounced her on my shaft. "Ahh!Oh Joe Fuck me!!!"she begged. "You feal soooo good Jocie!! Ahh fuck!!!" I grunted. I went down her body and stuck a finger in her butt hole. "Uhhhh!!" She moaned. I couldn't belive how wet I was making her. "Your so wet Jocie," I grunted,"I don't think I can go any longer!!:". "Please, take me make me yours!!" She pleaded.

She started nipping my neck. "Jocie!" I moaned. She reached down to my hand probing her ass hole and pushed it in deeper. "You want me to fuck you?" I teased. "Yes make me yours!! I want to be yours!" She said. i started pounding harder until I found her g-spot. "Joe! Hit it right there!!" She pleaded. "Here?" I asked, thrusting in the same place. Only harder and faster. "Uhh Ahh Joe!!!" She moaned. "Joe! F-Faster!" "Jocie I'm gonna cumm!" I grunted. "JOE!!" JOCIE!!" We both yelled as we came.

I layed there thinking that I just loved the girl of my dreams. "Jocie, I love you so much." I said lovinly. "Oh Joe, Love you too. More that you can ever imagian." She replided. "Jocie Teresa Suareze, Will you marry me, 6 years from now?" I asked. She got on top of me, then kissed me. "Si!" She said happliy. We just laid there, bascing in our love. 


End file.
